


Girl's Night

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Vampires vs. Werewolves.





	Girl's Night

"So Leonard made me watch something about werewolves the other night." Penny poured them each a glass of wine. "Said it was a classic horror movie." She rolled her eyes for emphasis before reaching for her glass. "At least it wasn't black and white." 

"Howard made me watch a vampire movie," Bernadette said. "It was kind of funny." She paused to take a drink. "It was about this kid who believed in vampires and no one else did but it turned out vampires were real." 

"Leonard thought this werewolf movie was funny, too." Penny frowned before turning to Amy. "What about Sheldon? Does he make you watch monster movies?" 

Amy beamed. "No, he thinks they're silly unless they're true science fiction." She sipped at her glass. "Of course, all of them are kind of silly, aren't they? The idea that there are vampires, or werewolves..."

"There is a possibility for werewolves though. It's called," and Bernadette paused for effect, for a breath, for another drink of her wine, "hypertrichosis." Glancing at Penny, she added, "It's when people grow a lot - I mean, really, a whole lot - of hair all over their bodies. Sometimes they have problems with sunlight, too." 

"Which can explain the whole werewolf issue," Amy said. "Since werewolves only come out during the full moon." 

"Uh huh." Penny tried to imagine any of the guys with a lot of body hair. The idea of Sheldon having to shave his body made her grin and she hid it quickly by taking another drink. "So what about vampires?" she asked when she'd finished swallowing. 

Bernadette and Amy exchanged looks. "Totally made up." 

"Well," Amy said, "there is possible evidence about vampires. Elizabeth Bathory, Vlad the Impaler - both were pretty creepy people. Elizabeth, for example, was rumored to have killed hundreds of peasant girls in an attempt to stay young by bathing in their blood." 

"Ew." Penny wrinkled her nose. 

Bernadette agreed. "Double ew. But Vlad wasn't much better, putting people's heads on spikes." 

"Ew." Penny set aside her red wine, giving it a glare. It was a little too red. Like blood. Ew. 

"But who knows exactly how much of that's true?" Amy went on doggedly. "It could be propaganda from people who wanted to smear their names." 

"Okay. So there are fuzzy people for werewolves and possible serial killers for vampires," Penny said. She stared again at her glass. "All right, new question, if they were real, what one would you think is better?" 

"Vampires," Bernadette said at the same time as Amy said "Werewolves." They looked at each other in surprise. 

"Why vampires?" Amy asked. 

"Why not? I mean, usually they're rich, they're handsome, and yeah, okay, blood suckers, but hey, living forever doesn't sound too bad, does it?" 

Amy blinked at Bernadette and said, "Yes."

"So why werewolves?" Penny asked. 

"Imagine what you could learn from the brain of someone who could change into a wolf!" Amy lit up with the idea of dissecting said brain. 

"You could learn a lot from a vampire brain, too!" Bernadette said. 

"What, that it's dead?" 

Penny picked up her glass and drained it. Maybe she should go find out what the boys were doing...


End file.
